Hell
by The True Uchiha Avenger
Summary: Torment... pain...it all came back to haunt him... however he is worse still as an animatronic...
1. Pain

A/N:Yo guys. This is a short fanfiction of how William Afton felt as an animatronic.

Warning:Strong language. And violence Not for younger readers.

Disclaimer:I do not own FNAF characters all I own is the story. So yeah don't sue me okay Scott Cawthon?

Without further ado,enjoy guys!

The fuck? Ah my fucking head! Somebody stop this pain! Stop this torment! Damn those little bastards! They did something to this suit,they triggered something! This wasn't the way I planned in dying! The pain...I feel like I'm in hell! How the fuck they'd plan this,out!? I never believed in that karma shit,but I think I understand it now. But ahhhh!!! It's fucking too late! As he breathed his final breath,all went quiet and the spirits disappeared,and all seemed peaceful...

3 years later...

A horror attraction was finally built,and what was found was springtrap or more precisely William Afton. However he seemed to be in a deep sleep and didn't even feel as the men moved him to a different part of the horror attraction. One of the men felt uneasy though,as if something wasn't normal about it. Still he shrugged it off and decided it'll be wise to hurry up and get this job done. He watched the animatronic uneasy,ut seemed as if it was staring at him,he had that eerie feeling again. He moved quickly and quickly lefted the entire haunted attraction. He didn't care if he lost his job. Something wasn't right about that specific animatronic. He shrugged it off and drove home.

William Afton opened his eyes,he groaned,he felt like hell. He felt as if he's been through hell and back. He looked at his hands,well animatronic hands,he punched a hole in the hall. Damn it! Damn those fucking brats! He walked around until he found a mirror,he looked at it,he seen purple like eyes staring back at him,his teeth looking a bit rotten,his animatronic body clearly rusting in certain areas,but what he hated was that those children killed him. He roared in rage,and broke the mirror. One of the men heard it and nearly shit his pants,"Guys it's alive! Lets get the fuck out of here!" Springtrap hears them and clenched his fists,No one was leaving here alive. He walked slowly down the halls purposely making as much noise as possible. The men continued panicking and they headed towards the front door to see it is locked. Quickly they decide to hide. Springtrap chuckled to himself,"You fools...think you can hide from me?" His voice was low but it still held venom to it as he stopped by a table that one of the men was under. The man prayed that springtrap wouldn't look here. The feet moved on,the man sighed in relief until the table was thrown aside,and he was face to face with springtrap. Before he could scream,Springtrap ripped his throat out and then shoved it back in his mouth. Blood spurted everywhere,on the walls,the floor,the man's eyes dulled once the last bit of life deserted him. The others seen and fled,Springtrap growled,"You can't escape any longer. No of you will survive!" One of the men bravery asked,"Why are you killing us? We did nothing to you!" Springtrap laughed,"For sport of course you idiot!" The men screamed,one shouted,"We're going to fucking die! We're fucking dead! He's going to fucking kill us! I'll never get to have sex and not be a virgin anymore!" The others stared at him before realizing the situation at hand and continuing to try and survive.

Springtrap/William Afton laughed evilly as he debated on how to kill each and one them..

End


	2. SPECIAL CHAPTER

A/N: I had to write this. This is going to be based on how each character dies. Warning:Will be pretty violent. So wouldn't recommend younger children reading this. That's why its rated M for a reason,but whatever. So I hope you enjoy and like.

Disclaimer:I don't own FNAF characters FNAF is Scott Cawthon's property. I just own the plot and storyline of this fanfiction. Okay now that introductions are done. Let's begin.

There was a total of five men,but one was killed,now that left four men without defense not even weapons. Still they felt there was somewhere out if there. But it seemed wherever they went he was it. So they decided to separate,make it hard for him to follow not knowing it made it all that much fun for him.

The first man time was up before it even began. He sighed and looked in the hallway,not seeing anyone,he quickly ran forward only to be junpscared by Phantom Freddy,he screamed before realizing this wasn't real. But that alerted springtrap came running. Then he smiled and walked towards the terror stricken man. The man kept tripping over himself,his heart rate was going fast,and his vision was a bit blurry,but that didn't mean he was going to die here. He got up and ran only for something to grab his leg,he hit the floor hard. He tasted blood in his mouth,was this the end? Would he never get to see his wife and kids again? He had tears fall out his eyes,and as springtrap held him close to his face,the man glared and said,"Fuck you." At this Springtrap threw him to the ground and continued stepping on the man's spine,the men cried out in agony,but springtrap wasn't done yet,afterwards he grabbed the man's neck and twisted it at an unnatural angle thus the man went silent and after even that springtrap ripped his spine out of his body and laughed darkly. One down. Three more to go.

Man killed just now:Ken Johnson

The third one heard the yelling and screaming meaning his friend was dead. He was seriously going to miss Ken,they grew up together. What didn't make sense was the fact the door was locked from the outside,there was no possible way of escaping. He checked his watch while running. 2:24. Odd he could've sworn it felt like three hours passed. He had bad experiences at Freddy Fazbear,but the doctor's told him he was hallucinating things. He believed them,what a fool. Out of all the others,he might have the best chance of surviving.

Next guy

His breathing slowed down a bit,damn that phantom balloon boy. He always hated that brat. Shit. He heard metallic footsteps heading in his direction. He happened to spot one of the vents in the office. He quickly hid in it,and he seen metallic feet stop in front of it,then slowly and sure he heard the sound of metal lowering and knew what was coming. So he quickly crawled out of there and continued running. He heard evil laughter behind him. Shit. How in the world did this happen to him?


End file.
